


a bit past the stage for culture shock

by MMagpieMcCorkle



Series: traditionalist wesen, remixed [1]
Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: ( but g-rated and sweet ), ( for now ), ( it's been years since i've watched Grimm but this prompt calls to me ), ( so many parantheses... oh my ), Bauerschwein, Bauerschwein & Blutbad, Early Stages Of A Crush, Gen, M/M, Original Character-centric, POV Male Character, POV Original Character, Pre-Crush, Prequel, Response To A KinkMeme, Short One Shot, Title(s) Under Construction, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 22:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14482299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MMagpieMcCorkle/pseuds/MMagpieMcCorkle
Summary: Roland Hoffmann is a relatively new face in Portland, having moved in with Angel Krastev and his other friends a year and a half ago, but as a Bauerschwein, he knows that he should take care in who --or what-- he puts his trust in.That said, watching a Blutbadnotimmediately devour a cute little woodland animal -- well, his world turns on it's head, tradition be damned.





	a bit past the stage for culture shock

**Author's Note:**

> in response to: https://grimm-kink.dreamwidth.org/1735.html?thread=1041095#cmt1041095
> 
> hopefully a prequel to a longer thing, as i've... had this idea on-and-off for a while lol
> 
> also i posted this before i was ready so nah not beta-read lol
> 
> (re-did summary bc im winging this shit lol)

All the jobs Roland's thus-far applied for are worryingly silent on their replies. Angel's been a blessing, putting Roland up in another room and putting him on the lease, promising to help with job-searching. But even with the patience, they both get under each other's skin -- close quarters with other people, Angel bringing back different women (Ziegevolk he may be, but they're all... _fairly_ uninfluenced; "Consent is... good," he'd said, swapping 'good' for 'sexy', because, y'know, consent's mandatory and all that), snapping at each other for noise. There's nothing violent in their arguments -- _prey-animal nature_ \-- but Roland can tell that Angel would be ready to kick him out. What an episode on Judge Judy that'd be.

So, he's cooling off and taking a walk. Expending energy, because his legs are ready to jiggle off his body with being practically cooped-up in the house and flitting between their and what few interviews he's had.

He takes to the woods, sticking to a 'path' (he should... probably get a map or something, because Oregon is so _foresty_ , and he's only on the tip of the iceberg of knowledge with regards to people getting lost in such a woodsy place, deep in). Mindless, mind-clearing, eyes following the 'path' and noticing nothing else. Not until he comes across someone -- ah, shit, _Blutbad_ , oh no maybe his parents were right because there's an instinctual panic and oh boy he hates it, that it's instinct and blood-feud -- holding a rabbit.

_Oh shitting hell--_

... Well, more like the guy's _cradling_ it. Inspecting it. Probably seeing if it's tasty.

Which'd suck, really, because this is evidence for his eyes. His parents' words circle round in his head-- "Why do you THINK we hate them? They kill us! They fucking kill us and eat us, Roland! For fun!" And then they kicked him out because yeah that's totally rational and "in his best interest". Yikes.

The Blutbad sighs, quiet like a forest breeze, and crouches, letting the rabbit go. ... Huh. He let it go.

And then he looks up at Roland, eyes sharp and woges. Roland does the same. Reflex. Arms up. Waves. "... Hi."

The Blutbad seems to calm down, and Roland follows suit.

"So..." Roland starts, not entirely sure of himself, or where he's trying to direct the 'conversation'.

"Yeah." A little snappish from the other guy, but maybe... no point in thinking about it.

"So you're... not a meat-eater, then?"

"No," the Blutbad starts, his stance shifting into something more at ease, "I'm reformed. Reform _ing_. Diet, drugs, exercise. Wieder."

"Must be pretty difficult."

Wieder Blutbad (until he reveals a name) snorts. "You have no idea."

Roland nods, digging the toe of his boot into the looser dirt of the path. "No, but... still appreciated, all the same."

That seems to give Wieder Blutbad some pause for thought. And yeah, perhaps he isn't exactly doing it for other people but himself, but it means a lot in the long-term -- and for all Wesen, maybe! -- that reform and bucking the traditions is possible. As with all things, either Wesen or human. (Hey, one can hope, right?)

"Right," Roland says, after a passage of too-long silence, "I'm gonna--"

"Yep, yep." Wieder Blutbad starts heading towards Roland, and past him. Towards home, probably.

"Alrighty." The awkwardness lingers, even when he turns and asks after five paces, "Hey, so you never told me your name?" Wieder Blutbad pauses, considering. There's no reason for him to give it away, and he may well have his own reasons not to, but Roland persists. "I'm Roland."

"... Monroe." A nod, which Roland returns.

"Cool. Well, see you around, maybe."

"Yeah."

Then he turns again, and leaves. Roland watches, and hopes that 'maybe' is 'definitely'.

(Not just because Monroe is handsome in that tall and beardy way, nah. Just... it's nice. It's hopeful.)

**Author's Note:**

> i'll probably have to watch at least the first season again before i write anymore but hey lol


End file.
